


To Keep You Safe

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [91]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wants to make a new uniform for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “So Many Issues I Could Start a Subscription” [T5]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

Steve stands in the middle of Tony’s lab, arms folded across his chest. “So, let me get this straight. You want to redesign my uniform?” He asks, frowning.

“Yes.” Tony says, flashing him a grin.

Steve looks down at himself self-consciously. “What’s wrong with my uniform?” he asks.

“So much, Steve, so much. Really. There’s so many issues I could start a subscription” Tony says, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Oh” Steve says, looking away.

Tony gently takes Steve’s chin and making Steve face him again. “But really, I just want to make sure you’re protected out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
